Dark Pit x Reader
by RubyDarknessAngel
Summary: You have a crush, DARK PIT! No flaming! Only loving!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! There only two of these so Imma make one! I don't own Kid Icarus or you.**

**y/n=your name.**

**f/c=fave color**

**h/c-hair color**

**h/l-hair length**

**e/c=eye color**

**N/n=nickname**

**f/w=fave kid icarus weapon**

* * *

Normal POV,

Y/n sat in her room at Skyworld writing in her diary. It comforted her that she could write down her secrets. The one she was writing was about how she pranked Dark Pit by dumping ice cream on him. Y/n sighed as she thought of the dark angel. She had developed a crush on Dark Pit but didn't know how to tell him. She suddenly heard someone knocking on her door and hid her diary. "Come in." She said. Her best friend Pit entered smiling. They had known each other a VERY long time. "Hey Y/n!Lady Palutena wants to see you!" Y/n blinked and followed Pit to the goddess. _Why does she want to see me? Did she find out about the scorpions!? _She gulped and stopped in front of the goddess. "Hello Lady Palutena." You said. Pit had gotten you into the habit of calling her that. "Hello Y/n. I called you here because I want you to train with Pittoo and Pit from now on." Y/n stared. "R-really!? Thank you thank you thank you!" She said hugging the goddess. "Thank Pit. He's the one that asked me to do this." Y/n smiled and glomped the angel. "Hey Y/n, your gonna crush Pitstain."She heard Dark Pit say. _When did he get here..._She thought. Y/n looked and saw Pit struggling for air. "Oops, sorry Pit." She said letting him go. He glared playfully at Y/n and pushed her. "Oops." He said snickering. Y/n braced for impact with the floor but instead felt two warm arms catch her. Y/n looked and blushed when I saw it was Dark Pit...blushing? _Nah._ Y/n got out of his hold and stood up. "Umm..thanks." She said looking into his beautiful red eyes with her e/c ones. "No problem." He said looking away from her. She felt heartbroken. _Is he angry... _Palutena must have sensed something with her, 'Goddess senses'. "Well I got a new room for you by Pit and Pittoo's rooms." She said ignoring the growl from Dark Pit. "Follow me Y/n!" Pit said. Y/n followed him.

time skip by dancing Pit~

"Pit, why did you ask Palutena if I could train with you?" Y/n asked while writing more in her diary. "Well, I am your best friend N/n." He said smirking. She glared. "Pit!" Y/n said. "Y/n!" "Piiit!" "Yyyy/nnn!" "Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" "Yyyyyyyyyy/nnnn!" "TELL ME NOW!" Y/n finally yelled. "Ok ok! No need to bite my head off!" He said. "Well, I did so you could be closer to Pittoo! Also so I could make sure you don't put any scorpions in the hot springs again." He said causing her to blush. "H-how did y-you know!?" Y/n asked. "I read your diary!" He said then paled when he saw her lock her diary closed with the f/c key hanging from a string around her neck. "YOUR GONNA DIE!" Y/n yelled and began chasing Pit with her f/w. "HEEEELP MEEE!" He yelled as he ran like his life depended on it. And it kinda did.

* * *

**I was laughing so hard at the last part. Pit should know better! Also there shall be more...when I get 5 reviews. *evil laugh* Anyway, read and review! If you read and review you get a virtual Dark Pit plushy!**


	2. Chapter 2: New friends, new foes

**Here's another chapter! Hope you all love it like ya love Dark Pit! I OWN NOTHING! *sobs*  
**

* * *

"Y/n, waaaake up!" I heard Pit and groaned.

"5 more minutes Pit...for the love of Palutena 5 more minutes..." Pit sighed and shook me.

"We've got a mission!" My eyes sprang open remembering last night. I jumped out of bed.

"OUT OUT OUT!" Y/n said and Pit ran out. I began getting dressed. _I can't believe I already get to go on a mission! SO EXITED!_ I thought running out of her room. "Come on!" Pit said standing by her doorway. He ran off and I followed.

time skip~

"So, what are we doing again?" I asked while flying with them. I loved flying and was amazing at it. My wings grew enough for flight much faster then any of the other angels I knew. So I had been flying for a long time.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Like Palutena said, we are going to some human town that's covered and snow, ice and that sorta stuff. We gotta find whatever froze the town and destroy it." I nodded and kept flying.

Soon we got to a town that was covered in snow and ice, just like Dark Pit said. "Whoe! I wonder what could've done this to the humans town!" Pit said.

"_Well, I'll land you in the town so you can search."_ Palutena said landing Dark Pit and Pit in an icy clearing. Pit slipped on the ice and DP waved his arms trying to keep his balance. I landed by them but slid across the ice.

"Woooo hoo! This is awesome!" I said in complete control of her path on the ice since she was good at ice skating with her weapon. (your that awesome)

"You can say the twice!"

I blinked and stopped myself. "Pit...Dark Pit...did one of you say that?" Both of them shook their heads.

"No silly, I did!" I looked up and saw...A white cheetah...flying with angel wings. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!?" Me and Pit screamed while DP just stared in shock.

The 'cheetah' chuckled. "I'm a Skycheetah! Also, names Freeze! It's a freezetastic name!"

They all stared. "...don't ever say anything like that, AGAIN!" Dark Pit said.

"I'M TOO AWESOME NOT TO DO-" Freeze said before I interrupted him.

"Ummm...we're trying to find out what froze the town. Do you know what did it?"

Freeze smirked and landed. "You like?"

"Wait, YOU did this!?" She said shocked.

"Of course I did! I'm awesome."

"But humans were LIVING here!" Pit said looking freaked out.

"Keyword is, were. The fact is their aaaalllll dead." Freeze said somehow smiling.

I slapped him. "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!"

"I didn't! They were dead when I came here!" Freeze said holding his now red cheek.

"Wait...they were?" Pit asked.

"Yep! I iced over the place to make it awesome! Also to hide the smell of death. Oh, also the demon."

"DEMON!?" Everyone yelled.

Freeze glared and rubbed his ears. "Yes a demon. Now please stop yelling. Your hurting my ears."

"Umm, where is the demon?" Pit asked.

"Weeell...frozen in the middle of town. I froze it after it freaking screeched at me! I DIDN'T WANNA DIE!" Freeze shuddered. "That's another reason I iced the place. So it won't thaw. You see, I used a cool stone I found to make so this ice can't melt. It's deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep under the ice. So, AS LONG AS THERE'S ICE WE SHALL NOT HAVE TO FIGHT THE DEMON!" He danced around looking completely happy.

"Well, looks like it's staying frozen. I mean, how could someone get to the stone?" Right after Pit said that the ground began to shake.

"W-whoe! What's happening!?" I said. A loud screech was heard followed by the sound of ice breaking.

"OH NO! Somebody got the stinking crystal! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" While Freeze freaked out, me, Dark Pit and Pit got their weapons ready.

"Finally, something to do besides listen to the annoying cheetah thing." Dark Pit said heard buzzing before a weird one eyed bug thing came into sight. "A bug? We got this, right guys?" I looked over at them. They looked terrified!

"Ummm...guys? explain?" Pit was first to speak, but not to me.

"The chaos kin?! I thought we destroyed you!" Pit said looking very angry.

"N-no..." I was surprised when I heard Dark Pit. He sounded...terrified.

"Hmf. You did destroy the Chaos kin. But I revived my pet." We all heard a males voice that was as cold as the ice around us. I heard something that sounded like a claw against ice and felt something ram into my back causing me to fall and slide across the ice. I felt a hand grab my arm and lift me up right before I crashed into a snow bank.

"Careful. Dagger is dangerous." I looked and saw a man with white hair that had two white cheetah ears sticking out of it, he was wearing a white tank top and jeans, that had a hole for a white cheetah tail and I couldn't see his face at the moment but I remember the voice.

"Freeze?"

"Yes. I went into human form, or as human as I can be at least." He looked at me to give me a, 'be careful', look.

_He's acting much different. _I nodded before looking in the direction the force that hit me came from. There was a man with pitch black hair with wolf ears of the same color sticking out of it, he was wearing a black jacket with no shirt so his chest could be seen, jeans, black boots, and a spiky black collar around his neck. What freaked me out were his eyes. They looked red as fresh blood and were staring at me and Freeze with amusement.

"Freeze, you still look like the weakling I know and hate." Dagger smirked and looked tords Pit and Dark Pit, who we're looking between Dagger and the Chaos kin. "And you must be the _pathetic_ flightless angels." He smirked seeing Pit and Dark Pit glare at him. "And your supposed to protect humans? HA! I've seen much stronger then you. But I guess I should be glad your such weaklings. It made killing them much easier."

"YOU killed the humans!? But why!? They did nothing to deserve this!" Pit said. He was obviously boiling mad at Dagger.

"They did deserve to die angel. Cause they were weak. Only the strong can survive, and the weak must perish." Dagger laughed. "You should've seen it! They we're terrified. They screamed for mercy but I gave them NONE."

Dark Pit glared. "Killing them just because their weak? That's just sick."

"It's disgusting! You could've left them alone but you chose to kill them! I...I pity you. I pity the fact that your so blind you can't see there was no reason at all! And I pity whoever you work for, cause they must be blind as you!" I said not being able to hold it back. I saw him look my way and smirk.

"I don't care what you weaklings think. I do what I please, and I have no master. I work for myself. I do what I want. I kill for fun and to rid the world of weak vermin like you...and have fun with women, whether they want to or not."

I gulped. _So...that means he would r** me! _I saw everyone get closer to me. They probably understood what he meant.

"But I have other things to attend to. So, I'll have to play another day." He said before summoning a horde of demons. Not underworld demons, these things were red skinned, wore armor, and had weapons. Some even had wings. "See you in the underworld." Was all he said before the demons attacked.

_~whatever music is on when you fight Pandora~_

I swung my (F/W) a few times at one of the flying demons killing it. I saw one on the ground go to stab me with a sword but it was pierced by a lance. I saw Freeze pull his lance out of the now dead demon and go to fight more demons. I fought my way through some more demons and found Pit and Dark Pit fighting more demons. I flew over and started taking out demons in the air while they fought the ones on the ground. A few minutes later there were less demons but we were all getting tired. I saw Freeze fall to the ground as demons leaped on him. "Freeze!" I said flying tords him and killing the demons by and on him."You ok?" I said.

Freeze gasped. "I'm fine..." I smiled and offered to help him up. He went to take my hand but stopped. "(Y/N) BEHIND YOU!" I looked behind me and saw a pitch black form going at super speeds. I flew up to escape but I saw it leap on my back.

"Hel-AHHHHHHHHHH!" My cry for help was interrupted as I screamed in pain as I felt long sharp claws claw my back.

"RUBY!" I heard Pit and Dark Pit before a began to pass out. The last thing I saw was Freeze looking like he did something terrible.

_time skip brought to you by floor ice cream~_

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in my room. I didn't feel anymore pain on my back but got up slowly just in case. I cringed at the slight pain in my back. I nervously looked at my back to see it bandaged. My wings felt...different. I couldn't really explain how but they did. I sighed and walked out of my room into the kitchen. As I thought everyone was there, including Freeze who was still in his human form. I smiled and tried running forgetting my torn up back. I gasped in pain and stumbled causing everyone to look at me. "Hi...a little help?" I said leaning on the wall.

"(Y/N) your awake!" Palutena, Freeze, and Pit said a smile appearing on there faces.

"Glad your finally up." Dark Pit said walking over to me and pulling me up.

"Thanks." I said blushing slightly. My blush increased when he picked me up bridal style. "I-I can walk you know..."

"And Pitstain has a brain." He said ignoring the 'Hey!' from Pit. When he got to the table he set me down in a chair and sat next to me watching me as if I was gonna fall from the slightest push. Not that I mind.

"So...can someone tell me what happened?" I asked. Pit cleared his throat before speaking.

"There was something big and black on your black tearing it to shreds. It kind looked like Freeze. Me and Pittoo heard you scream and went to help you but Pittoo got there first. He was all like, GET OFF OF HER! Then he tried attacking it but it spread some scary looking wings and flew away crazy fast! When I got there you were unconscious and Pittoo was holding you. Lady Palutena beamed us- including Freeze- back to Skyworld. She treated your wounds best that she could. The fact is you were unconscious for...well...three weeks."

I was blushing thinking of how Dark Pit acted but gasped at that last part. "THREE WEEKS!?" I yelled Dark Pit grabbing my waist when I almost fell. I blushed but ignored it.

"That's not all..." Palutena said sadly. "When I was treating you I saw that it had wounded you pretty bad...and..well...(Y/N), you can't fly."

I stared at her. "No...no...NO!" I screamed leaping off my seat and running away to my room, ignoring the pain I felt and the others calling me to come back. When I got there I tried flying. I didn't. I couldn't. No matter how much I tried I couldn't fly. I kept trying and soon felt weak from the pain I felt. I laid in my bed and cried. My flight was gone. And it probably wasn't ever coming back.

* * *

**Me: SORRY! I got a major case of writers block...**

**Pit: WHY DID YOU MAKE HER FLIGHTLESS!?**

**Me: ...It adds some interest to the story. But don't worry! I'll make the next chapter better!**

**Pit: Please do...**

**Me: Anyway...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It motivates me to wright. Bye for now!**


End file.
